Simplemente Peter
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: A los veintiséis años, el mundo que Peter creía conocer a la perfección, desapareció sin dejar rastros. El nuevo mundo de Peter se expandió en dos segundos, mientras caía al vacío y su hermano volaba para salvarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Simplemente Peter**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Advertencias:** Spoilers.  
**Disclaimer: **Héroes y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tim Kring, NBC y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

**Notas:** Serán 30 one-shots que participan en la Tabla Visual, de 30vicios de LiveJournal.

* * *

**Direcciones.**

A los seis años, Peter apenas tenía una pequeña idea de lo que era el mundo; no sabía de guerras, envidias, dolor, hambruna y todas esas desgracias pertenecientes al universo de los adultos. Su agradable y pequeño mundo era habitado por una sola persona, Nathan.

Su hermano siempre fue su máximo héroe, el más inteligente, el más fuerte, el que más lo quería. Nathan era su hermano, su padre, su mejor amigo, y por ende, el único que poseía el pasaporte y merecía el ingreso al mundo de Peter.

Pero a los seis años, Peter creía que todo ese amor incondicional y ciego respeto era recíproco. Que Nathan haría lo mismo por él, que se sacrificaría si la ocasión lo requería. Imaginaba, cuando cerraba los ojos y se enrollaba en las sábanas de su cama, que todos esos sentimientos se reflejaban en los ojos del mayor, sólo por unos segundos.

Era tanta la admiración que Peter sentía, que pensó en seguir la misma dirección que Nathan tomó para él; ya que eran hermanos, hijos de la misma madre y del mismo padre, tal vez estaban destinados a tener el mismo destino.

Unos años después, Peter descubrió que su verdadero destino no era estudiar derecho y dedicarse a arreglar los errores de personas que ni siquiera valían la pena juzgar; Peter estaba destinado a salvar a las personas, a salvar el mundo.

Su vida tomó una única dirección, una la cual nadie lo haría abandonar. Ni su madre, ni su padre, ni Nathan.

Ni siquiera Nathan.

A los veintiséis años, el mundo que Peter creía conocer a la perfección, desapareció sin dejar rastros. El nuevo mundo de Peter se expandió en dos segundos, mientras caía al vacío y su hermano volaba para salvarlo.

Simone, Claire, Hiro. Ahora todas las personas especiales para él obtuvieron el pasaporte para entrar a su vida.

Ya no era una ilusión, ya no era un simple sueño. Peter salvaría al mundo de cualquier peligro. Y estaba seguro que Nathan lo ayudaría.

Nathan, su héroe.


	2. Heridas

**Simplemente Peter**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Advertencias:** Spoilers.  
**Disclaimer:**Héroes y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tim Kring, NBC y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

**Notas:** Serán 30 one-shots que participan en la Tabla Visual, de 30vicios de LiveJournal.

* * *

**Heridas**

La gente siempre da las cosas por hecho, sin ni siquiera tener argumentos para confirmarlo. Ese es su defecto. Hay personas que dicen conocerme a la perfección, leerme como a un libro, pero creo que se equivocan.

Por ejemplo, Nathan cree que puede adivinar todos mis movimientos. Dice que como el hermano mayor, esa es su responsabilidad. Él ve a través de mí, prevé lo que siento, incluso antes de que yo me dé cuenta. Nate fue el que se llevó toda la atención de mamá y papá, todas las esperanzas recaían en él. La verdad, nunca me importó que yo fuese relegado al segundo plano.

Yo quería que Nathan sobresaliera, que triunfara en la vida. Por eso lo apoyé, me quité del camino para que no se fijaran en mí, ser invisible para no acaparar la atención que mi hermano necesitaba.

Sin embargo, él siempre reparaba en mí. Cuando el día acababa y todos se iban a dormir con "dios, que buen hijo es Nathan", "él será grande en el futuro" en la cabeza, Nate iba a mi habitación y me preguntaba sobre mi día en la escuela, si hacía la tarea o si me gustaba alguna chica. Yo creía que me devolvía algo de lo mucho que hacía por él. Siempre me abrazaba y me susurraba "eres tan sensible, Pete, haces mucho por mí; nunca cambies".

Mamá siempre dijo que se aprovechaba de mi buena voluntad.

Ahora Claude me dice lo mismo.

El hombre invisible que acabo de conocer y ya piensa que sabe todo de mí. ¿Por qué la gente cree que puede desvelar toda mi vida con tan sólo observarme dos minutos? No creo que en la escuela den alguna clase sobre la vida de Peter Petrelli.

Que yo sepa, Claude Rains no es ningún psicólogo para decirme que actuó como un adolescente. Dios, tengo veintiséis años, la etapa de la adolescencia la dejé hace bastante tiempo.

El hecho de que me guste poner posters en la pared de mi habitación, no quiere decir nada. Además, ¿qué hay de malo en mi corte de cabello? El cabello en la frente me gusta, simplemente es parte de mi personalidad.

Las personas que amo no son una distracción para mí. Él no sabe nada, está equivocado, loco. Como si el hecho de arrojarme de un edificio de treinta pisos y curarme al instante, significara que él tiene razón.

No soy una caricatura triste con el corazón roto y sangrando por todas partes.

Pero siento que enrollan sobre mi piel con kilómetros de alambre de púas que causan miles de heridas que no puedo curar…

Bien, tal vez exagero. Pero lo único que quiero es salvar a Nueva York. De mí.

Debería empezar por dejar de escribir en mi diario.


End file.
